


A Day In The Life

by Wasthatapun



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where The heck is Rabbits hat?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

The room was filled with the tang of metal and the smell of solder. He’d started out intending to only do a few quick tweaks, but that had been well over six hours ago. There was a gentle knock on the door that he only halfway acknowledged.

“Hey Petey?” Rabbit hung into the room, dangling off the door frame. Each successive generation of Walters had carried the nickname of Petey at some point in their lives until they reached the age of being considered a ‘sir’. Well, except Peter Walter the First, who would forever be known as Pappy.

Peter Walter the Sixth looked up from his work, his questioning gaze useless around his ever-present mask. 

“You uh, you haven’t happened ta see my hat have you?” he clicked his metal fingers together and bounced just a little hopefully.

Peter thought about it. Stretching and ruffling his fluffy mop of hair, trying to remember.

“I think I saw it…” He looked around his study questioningly. “How long have I even been in here?”

“Six hours, twenty-eight minutes, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen seconds.” Rabbit replied, his hands now at his chest, wrists limp and fingers wiggling.

“Huh, so I guess I saw it yesterday? Maybe. But I think you were wearing it, so that doesn’t actually help, does it?” He’d forgotten about eating again. He’d better go do that before his mom found out and he got yet another lecture about personal health.

Rabbit was now standing with one hand on his hip. 

“Have you even E-E-Eaten?” he said, as if reading his mind (which the robots were sometimes prone to do).

“Maybe,” said Peter.

“Yeah, you should go do that.”

“I will.”

“Promise?”

“Yes,” said Peter, “I promise!”

“Okay then.”

Rabbit waited, foot tapping, and watched Peter. There was an awkward moment as he looked longingly at his work only to finally haul himself from his desk chair and come to the door.

Rabbit grinned, giving his ‘master’ a pat on the head. 

“G-G-Good boy, I’m proud of ya, slugger.”

He turned on his heels and disappeared down the hall before Peter Walter VI had a chance to complain.

Next stop was The Hall of Wires.

Rabbit wasn’t actually meant to go into The Hall of Wires, but that had never stopped him before.

He made a grand entrance, the door bursting open as he came strutting in. “OOOOOOHHHHHHHH SSPPPPPPIIIIIIINNNNEEEE!!” he called into the seemingly empty hall.

There was no response.

“I know you’re here. Might as well answer!” he shouted up at the wires that crisscrossed and covered the ceiling.

Another beat and a long suffering sigh. “What is it Rabbit?”

“You seen my hat?” 

The Spines face peeked out from the mass of wires.

“Weren’t you wearing it when you powered down last night?”

“Yeah, and it wasn’t there this mornin.”

“Well I wouldn’t know where it ran off to.” He disappeared back into the jumbled mass and Rabbit could hear the sound of a blowtorch lighting. “I’m sure you just misplaced it, Rabbit. It’s probably sitting on the kitchen table from dinner or some such.”

Rabbit pouted at what he assumed was his brother’s general direction.

“… Have you asked Steve yet?” The Spine sighed, feeling eyes boring into him from below.

“Nope, where do you think he is?”

“Downstairs maybe. Probably in the kitchen about now.”

There was another pause that stretched long enough to become awkward.

“Hey Tha Spine, whatcha doin up there?” he asked innocently.

“Get out, Rabbit” Rabbit congratulated himself on the hint of aggravation tingeing The Spines voice as he skipped off on his merry way.

He reached the stairs and debated sliding down like The Jon was prone to do, but the ride sometimes shook a few bolts loose.

He heard motion lower on the staircase and peeked his head over the banister. 

“Hey Norman!” he called down. “You seen my hat?”

Norman, a few floors below him, shouted back up. “Nope! You asked Wanda yet?”

”Haven’t seen her. Think she’d know?”

Norman shrugged his mismatched shoulders “Probably not, couldn’t hurt though. Hey, you seen my back-scratcher?”

Rabbit thought, leaning dangerously far on the railing. 

“You mean the battle axe? I thought it was in the front sitting room.”

Norman nodded “I hadn’t checked there yet.” and descended back the way he’d come.

On his way to the kitchen Rabbit almost knocked Sam over as they rounded a corner at the same time.

Sam did an impressive little twist and was only just able to keep hold of both his drink and turkey-on-rye. “In a rush there Rabbit?”

“You haven’t happened to see my hat, H-H-H-Have you Sam?”

Sam balanced the plate on his glass and took a bite of his lunch.

“Yeah, you wore it to bed last night. Or that’s the last time I saw it.”

Rabbit frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “It wasn’t there this morning. You seen Steve?” 

“Kitchen last I saw him.” Sam said, taking another mouthful of sandwich.

Rabbit clapped Sam on the shoulder, nearly sending him sprawling again. 

“Thanks! I’ll go check it out. And don’t go droppin your sand-which” The Clockwork Automaton gave a cheeky grin as he disappeared around the corner, a sarcastic ‘haha funny’ following him down the hall.

Within the kitchen Rabbit found a preexisting argument over the refragmenting properties of incorrectly stabilized Blue Matter being carried on by Steve and Peter.

“Well L-L-Look who learned how ta eat!” Rabbit said cheerily, bringing the argument to a halt as he leaned over the fridge door.

“Raabbbiiittttt!” It was the same whine Peter would make when he was three when he was told it was far past his bedtime and it would be the same sound he’d make when he was forty and arguing that no, 3-year-olds should not be up at eleven pm having horse adventures

“Just ribb’n ya Petey. Hey Steve, you seen my hat?”

Steve hid a knowing grin in his soup bowl, slurping loudly as he did.

“You know I have no idea whatsoever. Maybe you should ask Michael? or even better, The Jon.” Rabbit eyed his suspiciously as he tried to use the spoon to hide the grin that kept tugging at his lips.

“And why would you say that?” 

Steve looked innocently at the ceiling. “Oh no reason.”

Rabbit glared at him for a minute longer. There was a tick and jerk of his neck as a glitch made itself felt and he decided to drop the matter.

It would be a considerably more difficult task to track down either Michael or The Jon as the pair tended to spend their time in completely random escapades in all parts of the huge manor.

A puff of steam pushed its way from the vents on his cheeks. Perhaps he had missed it somewhere in his own room.

He found Michael leaning against the wall in the hall outside his room. He all but jumped away from the wall when he noticed Rabbit approaching, smacking the door once as he pushed off the wall.

“Hey Rabbit! Whatcha up to!” He said a bit too loudly.

Rabbit just smiled “Was J-J-Just gonna look for something in my room Michael.”

Michael bounced in front of him, blocking his path. “You lost something? I’ll help you look! Have you checked the kitchen yet? What about the front sitting room?”

Rabbit gave Michael a suspicious look. “N-N-Nah, already checked. I think I’ll just go to my room now.”

Michael moved into his way again. “Ummm, Are you sure? What if its…”

“W-Why are you trying ta keep me oughta my room Michael.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Then move, Michael”

The one-man-band bit his lip and looked anxiously at the door behind him, before moving out of the way with a pout.

Rabbit pushed open his door cautiously. One should never trust a twitchy Reed, you never knew what you were getting into.

He really wasn’t expecting what he found.

There was The Jon, his back to the door. He was carefully repositioning something on Rabbits bed.

“What are ya doing in here Tha Jon?” Rabbit asked wearily.

The Jon whipped around, eyes wide like he’d just been caught with a hand in a cookie jar.

“Surprise!” the gold bot offered weakly as his older brother peaked curiously around him.

There, sitting in the center of his bed, was Rabbits hat. And setting next to it were his goggles. Both had been thoroughly cleaned and polished and sat looking shinny and new.

Rabbit looked from his hat and goggles to his brother, The Jon standing there looking slightly nervous at how his gift would be received. He knew full well he wasn’t supposed to mess with Rabbits things.

But Rabbit just smiled, wrapped the smaller bot into a huge hug and gave a whole-hearted “You’re the best Tha Jon.”


End file.
